


Earned It

by SansyFresh



Series: the way things are [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hunger Games AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, Near Death, Violence, cliffhanger ending, sickness and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: wooo next part of this :)im  not sorry :)))
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus
Series: the way things are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> wooo next part of this :)
> 
> im not sorry :)))

They’d been sleeping at the edge of the river. The noise from it made it easy to miss the regular noises of a living person, or so Edge had told him. Rus didn’t really care where they slept, not since they’d stopped sleeping in the starsdamned trees. That was a level of discomfort that Rus hadn’t been prepared for… not that he’d been  _ prepared  _ for any of this. 

This was a whole new level of suffering, both physically and mentally. At least he didn’t have a new crack in his skull… he was sure it had to still ache, if not burn. It’d only been a few days ago, only been a week since they’d even started these stupid games. Things were going slow, if only because so many had died within the first few hours. 

They were all slowly dying off, as the days went on, and Rus was shocked that he hadn’t been one of them, his picture high in the sky for his brother to mourn.

Edge hadn’t said a whole lot, not since they’d entered the arena. Rus had been staring at the Cornucopia, at all the bags of food and supplies and weapons that he still had no idea how to use… only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged away from the treasures that were already slick with blood, Edge leading him past all of the monsters picking away at each other for the best loot, and heading into the forest. 

It hadn’t been easy. Edge had grabbed a pack along the way in, but Rus hadn’t been clever enough to think of it and so they’d had to share both a water bottle, two pairs of rope, a bottle of painkillers and a small snack bar that had miraculously been inside. 

The snack bar was long gone; they’d shared it the third night, their souls starving for  _ something _ . They’d found berries on the fourth day, but Edge had smacked them out of his hand, spitting something about stupid kids being untrained for being in the Games.

Rus had wanted to snipe back, thinking something awful about how no one wanted to believe they’d ever be in the Games, let alone have to worry about surviving one.

That no one that ever had the thought entertained that they might have to live to see a Games in person… believed that they’d survive it anyway. 

He sure hadn’t. Sleeping with a candle lit because the electricity was spotty and Blue already had to pay an arm and a leg to get the damn thing to work half the time anyways. Laying awake because his final year to have his name placed in the damn glass containers was upon him, and his last thought before he finally went to sleep was that, if he was chosen… Blue would be alone.

Whether he died horrifically, honorably according to the Capitol, or he survived somehow and made it to the end and won the whole damn thing… he’d never be the same. Blue would never have his little brother back, and that ate at Rus like a crack in his very soul. 

Either way, they’d been sleeping at the edge of the river. Edge had told him, he’d promised that no one would be able to find them there, not with the wind how it was and the rushing, roaring sounds the river itself made.

That was when the whoops and hollers of the District 1 and 2 groups came down the glen, Edge to his feet in an instant, but Rus… Rus was lagging behind and all he could see was the blurry surroundings, the ground coming up to meet him in a horrifying, nauseating fashion, and…

Well. It was time. He closed his eyes, listening to the rowdy assholes,  _ happy  _ to have been chosen, happy to be  _ murdering  _ each other, get closer and closer, Edge’s harsh whispers for him to get up unheaded.

Then Edge’s hands were off him, the sound of his boots getting farther away, and the last real thought Rus had was that Edge had promised.

He’d promised.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D 
> 
> (;D)


End file.
